


Letting You Go

by GoodPaperWings



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, I hope you like being sad, I made myself sad, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, plot holes, post breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodPaperWings/pseuds/GoodPaperWings
Summary: How do you summarize such a short work? Anyways, it’s not a happy story but the ending is left to interpretation. I am. So sorry.





	Letting You Go

The wind tugged harshly at his clothing and slashed cold streaks across his face. The bridge was too high up and the water below was dark and foreboding. The waves heaved and slammed against the pillars of the bridge causing it to tremble. It was late enough that there weren’t many cars. It was perfect. 

He couldn’t do it anymore. He tried so hard, everything he could, to get over him. Yet, he was still there. Always there. It had been exactly three years. Tomorrow. Or in two days, maybe. 

The cold wind threatened to freeze the tears brimming in his eyes so he quickly wiped them away. Staring down into the treacherous waters below, he placed his hands on the railing. He took and deep breath and placed his foot on the first rung, lifting himself up. 

Just as he was about to swing his leg over the edge he was being grabbed and pulled back toward the walkway that lined the road. “Ow, what the fuck!” He yanked himself out of the strangers grasp. 

The stranger was staring but he refused to meet his eyes. Until he heard him whisper “Oikawa...” With wide eyes he slowly lifted his gaze to meet the endless fields of forest green he’d been so hell bent on forgetting. “What.” Was all he could manage to choke out. Iwaizumi winced at the tone. 

Oikawa stood to his full height so he could look down at him. “What are you..? Why..” Iwaizumi looked behind Oikawa to the railing and back to his face, as if to convey the meaning of his broken sentences. “It’s been a long time since we’ve spoken, Iwaizumi.” The way he said his name made Iwaizumi’s stomach twist in discomfort. “Yeah. A long time. How have you been...” He realized it was a stupid question as soon as it slipped out of his mouth. The way Oikawa’s lips twitched downward only confirming that. “Not too well, I guess” he gestured behind him. Iwaizumi looked to the ground. 

He wasn’t good with things like this. It’d been so long since he’d seen Oikawa and after all this time, this is how they meet. He raised his head to look at Oikawa again. He was looking at him like he was a stranger. He was weary, cautious, and analyzing every move. It made Iwaizumi feel sick. “I’m sorry.” He said after a pregnant pause. “I was just on my way home. I haven’t eaten yet. How about you join me. We can talk, catch up. I could..” he stepped closer “...I could help you.” Oikawa went stiff and stepped back. “I can’t. I spent three years trying to forget you, I can’t.” 

He closed his eyes tight. He took another step, then another, till his legs hit the railing. “What are you doing..” Iwaizumi’s voice was low, he was speaking so gently. Oikawa opened his eyes and smiled, something small and sad. He watch Iwaizumi intently as he lifted himself to perch on the edge of the cold bar. “What are you doing!” Iwaizumi shouted as he reached his arm out. “Letting you go” and with that, Oikawa let himself tip backwards, eyes still locked with Iwaizumi’s panicked expression.

**Author's Note:**

> (: I can’t believe this is the first thing I’ve ever posted I am S O R R Y


End file.
